twtcabfandomcom-20200213-history
James Potter
Early Years (1960-1971) Jameson Charlus Potter, known more commonly as Prongs, Jamie or James (despite the fact that the Indian portraits refuse to address him as anything other than Janardhan), was born on March 27th, 1960 in Fairview Manor to Rupert and Arya Potter, and was named indirectly after his paternal grandfather and uncle. He is an only child. His best friends, as a child, were Frank Longbottom, Emmeline Vance and Sirius Black. After an incident at his Muggle primary school resulted in him being unfairly expelled, James moved in with his grandparents in around June of 1969, only returning to England to board the Hogwarts Express in 1971, where he met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He was then Sorted into Gryffindor House along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Mary MacDonald, Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue. Hogwarts Years (1971-1978) James formed the Marauders with the three Gryffindor boys he met on the train and spent his first six years at school causing trouble and general mischief, and the Marauders are generally credited as the inspiration behind many of Fred and George Weasley's pranks. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter also developed The Marauder's Map in early 1976, paving the way for a new generation of mischief makers. Just after James returned from Christmas break, in January of 1977, his mother, Arya Potter, passed away from a long-term illness, and Rupesh Potter passed away that June from a fatal case of Dragon Pox, leaving him orphaned at 17. In September of 1977, James Potter was named Head Boy and began rooming with Lily Evans, who eventually accepted his offer of a date some time in January of 1978. James, along with his classmates, graduated from Hogwarts in June of 1978. First Wizarding War (1978-1981) After graduating from school in June of 1978, James, along with the other students in his year, joined the Order of the Phoenix, run by Albus Dumbledore. James and Lily married in the summer of 1979. Sirius Black was James' Best Man and Emmeline Vance was Lily's Maid of Honor. Peter Pettigrew did not attend, ostensibly because there was a Death Eater Meeting at the same time. After the Prophecy made in 1980, James and Lily went into hiding, as a result of the direct threat Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters posed to their lives and the life of their child. In July 1980, Lily gave birth to their first child (and first son), Harry James Potter, named for his maternal grandfather and father. James chose Sirius Black, his best friend, to be Harry's godfather. On Halloween in 1981, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, and Lily and Harry got away by Portkey, as James, with the help of Severus Snape, enchanted one of Harry's stuffed animals (a lion named Godric) to transport them to Remus Lupin's cottage when both Lily and Harry touched it. James missed the Portkey, due to his duel with Voldemort, and was declared dead on November first, 1981, but the ruling was reversed when he appeared at Remus Lupin's cottage on the afternoon of November secondpieces of thoughts and hope. Voldemort was defeated by James' intent to sacrifice his life for his family, but the "neither can live while the other survives" clause is activated and Voldemort lived on, running away to Albania. Post War Years (1981-?) James played Quidditch for the Montrose Magpies from September 1982 to May 1991, when he accepted the offer of the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, due to the death of the previous teacher. The Muggle Studies teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who was previously being considered for the position, was overlooked in favor of JamesHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter Two. James and Lily also had four more children, in addition to Harry -- Sarah Emmeline Potter (born February 1984), and the triplets-- Anne Marie Potter (born December 1984), Andrew Ryan Potter (born December 1984) and Matthew Nicholas Potter (born December 1984)feelin' invincible (i got all i need). He and Lily introduced their four younger children to their Aunt Petunia for the first time during their cousin Dudley's fifth birthday party, during which Petunia expressed concern that James was a negligent father and that Lily couldn't possibly handle all of her children by herself. Sources Category:People Category:Gryffindors Category:Class of 1978